Parental Control: Bella Swan Edition
by SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD
Summary: Parental Control goes to Forks, Washington to help Charlie Swan and his girlfriend, Sue Clearwater, when they decide that they dislike Bella's boyfriend Edward. Full explanation inside, just try it out, come on! One-shot.


**Yeah, it's been done before (probably). Yeah, it's complicated. I know. I had to anyways. So let's pretend that Sue, Bella, and Charlie don't know Jacob already. Just don't think too far in to it, you'll be fine :)**

**NOTE: Parental Control is a show where parents that don't like their kid's boyfriend/girlfriend choose 2 new ones to go on a blind date with them. Then, at the end, the kid picks the one they want to be with the most. Yeah, search it on Hulu or something :)**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Charlie and I'm the chief of police here in Forks." An older man with a thick mustache and slightly balding hair, both brown gives a half smile towards the camera.

"And I'm Sue and I wait tables at a local restaurant." A woman with dark hair and russet skin beams towards the camera as it focuses on her.

"Unfortunately, her boyfriend, Edward, is not good for her at all," Charlie says.

The camera then cuts to a short clip of Bella, and a tall, bronze haired, green-eyed boy that must be Edward. A narrator says, "Meet Bella, and meet her boyfriend Edward. They've been together for 2 years, and according to Charlie and Sue, are inseparable. They have gotten sick of Edward, and now have the chance to pick out someone new for Bella, someone they approve of. Then, they'll sit down with Edward and watch the dates. After the dates, Bella will have to decide who she wants to stay with. 'Cuz they've all got a date with… Parental Control!

The intro plays, and then the camera cuts to the face of Bella, vlogging through her laptop's webcam.

"Hey, I'm Bella, I'm 18, and I've been dating Edward for a year and a half." Her face flushes slightly, and she brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"My dad hates Edward, but I think he's incredible. I love him because he's really kind, and loving, and he's generous and hot." The blush on her face now very obvious, she continues on.

"Well, I'm really just humoring my dad and Sue with this, because there's nothing that'll make me leave Edward. Seriously." The screen comes back to the faces of Charlie and Sue, sitting on some chairs on the porch of his house.

"My daughter, Bella, moved here from Arizona almost 2 years ago, and I've always tried my best to take care of her since she got here." The camera switches back to Charlie. The screen shows a montage of some pictures of Bella, a fair-skinned, dark haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"But sometimes she doesn't make it too easy for me, like with her boyfriend, Edward," Charlie says, a grim look coming on his face.

"He's always really nice on the outside, but I can tell, on the inside, he's a jerk," Sue chimes in, her mouth set in a flat line.

"There's something about him that's almost scary, really creepy, and even though he doesn't show it to us, I know Bella's been exposed to that side of him," Charlie says, before continuing.

"She has had several unexplained disappearances, for up to almost a week, ever since he came around! Where they were and what they were doing… " he lets his sentence trail off with a frown.

"He's just not good for her! She needs someone new," Sue says.

"She used to be a sweet, responsible girl, a little shy and everything, but nice. Now, with him around, it's like she's reckless and uncaring of what her actions do to us," Sue finishes, sadness evident on her face.

"We're determined that she move on from him," Charlie says, sounding and looking firm.

"And now it's time for mom and dad to meet the blind date options for Bella," the narrator announces. The scene changes to a montage of guys coming in to the local cafe, all greeting, shaking hands with, and introducing themselves to the couple on the couch. They begin to interview each one.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Charlie asks in his gruff voice, eyeing each of the contestants as they move to sit in front of him in each of the shots.

"I'm in a band," one guy named Tyler says cockily.

"I work in the sporting goods store," a different guy, Mike, is shown saying.

"I'm a student, nothing more," another, named Eric, says, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"I work in a car garage, building and repairing," a different guy by the name of Jacob says, leaning back in his chair easily.

"Alright, now what do you do in your free time?" Sue asks.

"Well, I do spend a bit of time over at the bar, you know, playing cards and stuff," Tyler says, immediately punctuated by Charlie giving him his best "cop glare".

"I surf down at the res," Mike says with a grin, tilting his chair back on two legs before nearly falling back and catching himself on the edge of a table.

"Well, I kind of take my work home and build cars and stuff when I'm not too busy," Jacob states.

"Free time? Well, I usually study a whole lot, so I don't really have a ton of free time…" Eric worries the hem of his jacket between his fingers, a nervous gesture.

"Okay, what would you consider your best attributes?" Charlie inquires.

"Well, I'm intelligent, I can surf the web like nobody's business, and I can clean," Eric offers.

"I kick ass at guitar playing, as well as Guitar Hero, and face it, I'm smexxi," Tyler says with a smug look.

"My hair rocks, I have a great personality, what's not to like?" Mike says, raising his eyebrows.

"I can fix a car, I'm rather attractive, and my smile is like melting chocolate," Jacob says, demonstrating to Sue's amusement.

Sue and Charlie thank them, and usher each one out. They then discuss what they saw and liked.

"Well, this one was good looking, and I liked his personality," Sue says, pointing to a picture on the screen.

"Okay, I think this one was cool, I liked him…" They each select who they choose for Bella's blind date.

It cuts to commercial.

The next day, they're sitting in the family room, waiting for the blind dates to show. Bella is sitting next to Edward on the loveseat, with the others on the couch across from them. It cuts to an earlier scene of Bella and Edward discussing the upcoming dates.

"You seem nervous," she says, tracing her finger around the half-frown on her boyfriend's face.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about," she declares, smiling broadly.

"Oh, don't I? What if it turns out you really like one of the guys?" he says, and she laughs, knowing he's joking.

"Well, be on the lookout, just in case," she tells him before kissing his lips.

It returns to them sitting on the couch.

"Well, Bella, are you excited for the dates?" Charlie asks, a smile plastered on to his face.

"Yeah, I guess," she says, fidgeting a bit in her spot. Just then, the doorbell rings, and Sue jumps up to get it.

"Well, hello!" she says to the tall boy standing there, hands slung in to his pockets, easy grin on his face. She reaches out to shake his hand and he kisses it instead as she invites him in.

"Jacob!" The narrator exclaims before launching Sue in to an explanation for her choice.

"Well, Jacob seemed a good choice because he just seemed so easy-going, and just a nice, sunny guy. I think he and Bella will hit it off perfectly," Sue says, grinning.

"Hey, name's Jake," he says, extending a hand to Bella, who smiles and returns the shake.

"I'm Bella," she says, as Charlie and Sue look on proudly. They say their goodbyes and leave the house, and begin their date. Then the camera shows Edward and the adults sitting in the family room in front of Charlie's big screen TV, watching the date.

They drive to First Beach, where Jake explains what he has planned.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go in the water for a bit, since it's not too cold, and if you're brave enough, we could try cliff diving." He says all this with a slight smile, which slowly grew during his speech. Bella smiles, but then stops.

"I don't have a bathing suit," she says.

"I thought about that," Jacob said, handing her a shopping bag with a bathing suit inside. She pulls it out, smiling, and heads to the nearby bathrooms to change. When she comes back dressed in a bright red bikini, it cut to the family's reaction. Edward's face is set in a scowl, and though Charlie looks a little shocked at first at seeing his baby dressed like that, he hoots with laughter at Edward's reaction.

"Little competition there, eh son?" he says, settling back in to his chair. Sue smiles and shakes her head.

Back at the beach, Jacob leads Bella to a small spot he'd set up, consisting of a few beach towels set over the sand and anchored by a small wicker basket. There, they got to know each other for a little while.

"What do you like to do?" Jake asks her, and she shrugs, thinking.

"Well, I like reading, I guess, and watching movies and listening to music. Just your average girl," she says, flipping some hair out of her face. Back at the house, Edward's face looks as though he disagrees strongly with the last statement, and expression which Charlie ignores.

"What about you?" she asks him, craning her neck to look him in the eye.

"Well, I guess cars and stuff, and swimming and running. Just your average guy." His words brought out a slight smile from Bella at their similarity. The camera then shows Jake asking Bella whether she wanted to go swim, and when she agreed, he took her hand, pulling her up. When she was upright, he doesn't let go.

They walk to the water's edge, with Jacob tossing his shirt back on the sand and diving right in. Bella walks in slower, and is then teased by Jacob about her pace. She sticks her tongue out at him before jumping right in to the deeper part. She comes up, shaking her hair back and floating lightly on her back. Jake, seeing an opportunity, comes up silently, shark-like, and surprises Bella, splashing her heavily. She retaliates with a splash of her own, resulting in a large war.

"So, you wanna try to cliff dive?" He asks her, pointing towards the nearby cliffs, only a short walk from the beach. She shivers lightly as she looks up at them in all their glory.

"We can jump from the middle," he tells her, seeing the worry in her eyes. She sighs.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" she tells him. The camera then shows them standing at a point about midway up the cliff on a narrow ledge. Jake is about pressed up against her, and Edward's face is shown, silently fuming. Bella shows no emotion over the arrangement.

"Okay, you good for this? I can go first and wait for you," Jake says, trying to make her feel comfortable. She shakes her head, though.

"I got it," she says, and then takes a step forward to the edge.

"You're coming right down?" she asks, eyeing him.

"Yup," he says cheerfully. She walks closer to the edge, and then stops. She takes a deep breath, braces herself, and flings her body over the edge. A scream of delight escapes her as she plummets, the camera following from above. She lands with a huge splash in the water below. Jacob is quick to follow, and laughing, meets her where she landed.

"That was awesome!" she is heard saying, laughter in her voice. Jake leads her to the shore, where he asks if she's hungry. She nods, and he opens the basket to an array of food inside. They dine with a little more conversation, before the allotted time is up and Jacob takes her back home.

At the house, Bella thanks Jacob for the date and heads inside.

It cuts to commercial.

When the show returns, it's time for the next date. When the doorbell rings, Charlie opens the door to Mike, his choice for Bella.

"Hey, I'm Mike," he introduces himself to Bella and the rest of them while Edward looks on, aloof and not talking to the new guy, though giving him a look.

"Well, uh, let's just, uh, then," he says, leading Bella to the door, faltering under Edward's glare. They make it outside and in to the car, where Mike immediately starts asking Bella about her life, making easy conversation. They arrive at a tiny mall, where Mike leads them t an ice-skating rink, where Bella, who isn't the most coordinated, starts to sweat a little.

He leads her to a booth where he rents some skates for the two of them. Bella straps hers on with some help from the chivalrous Michael, and then grasps his arm as she totters over to the edge of the rink. She tells him not to let go, and he nods, smiling.

They start slowly on the edge, with Mike giving her a few pointers. Bella slips more than once, but Mike only manages to catch her about half the time. Bella gives him a look when he's pulling her back up, and he can only shrug it off and smile. At one point when she was upright, though, he has her around the waist from behind, his head nearly on her shoulder. In the living room, Edward rolls his eyes.

"What, you go nothing to say, boy?" Charlie asks him, chuckling, and Edward fixes him with a steely glance.

"His hands are all over her, but nothing I can say will make any difference. All I know is that she doesn't appear to be reacting, so I'll take that as a good sign." Charlie shuts up.

When they had their fill of the ice, Mike leads her off and back to her shoes. They go up to the mall and grab something to drink, as Bella isn't that hungry now.

"So, what kind of stores do you like?" he asks, gesturing to the shops around them weakly. She shrugs, and observes a few.

"Oh, you know, Forever21 and stuff…" She lets her sentence go as she shrugs again.

"You know… the usual." Mike nods and then tries another tactic for conversation.

"So, where do you plan on going to college once the year's over?" he asks, and she mulls over this one for a little while.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Alaska, somewhere north," she says, and he nods.

"Yeah, I was thinking somewhere more southern from here; I like warmer weather, to be honest." He smiles, recognizing another difference between the two of them. By then, the date's about over, and they head back home again.

It goes to commercial break again, showing a small preview of the events to follow: Jake, Mike, and Edward all standing in front of Bella in the family room, waiting to see who would be chosen.

When it returns, it goes to Bella back in front of her computer's webcam.

"Alright, so the dates are over and I now have to choose between the guys. Well, Jake was super nice and friendly, and he looks like he could be good boyfriend material. And Mike seemed okay, too. But Edward is still my boyfriend, and do I really want to break up with him for these guys?"

The scene then changes and it's back to what was seen earlier in the preview: the three guys standing in front of Bella, awaiting her verdict.

"I think that if Bella doesn't pick me, then she's making her own choice and that's her decision. But I'd be really sad if all this time meant nothing to her," Edward says in voiceover, followed by Sue's voice.

"I think Bella does know how to make a smart decision, and she should use that good judgment right now, and pick one of the other guys because they're better for her.

"Okay, well I have to eliminate one of you here. Well, Mike, the date was great, and you were nice, but I just don't really think we're compatible. You're a great guy and everything, but you're just not the one for me. So I'm going to have to let you go," she says, looking at her feet and then back up to meet his glance.

"That's cool, you know, we could still be friends," he offers a little half smile but still looks disappointed. She walks over and holds the door open for him, and then turns back to her remaining people, who were currently staring each other down.

"Okay. Jake, you were really sweet on the date, and you're really caring and considerate. But you were kind of too cocky for your own good, you know? Like you kind of enjoyed being up against me on the cliff ledge a bit too much and you were kind of underestimating what I could do, bravery-wise. And Edward, you're my boyfriend and the love of my life, but for some unfathomable reason, my dad and Sue hate you. So, I guess I'm making my choice now, if you could call it that… Edward, I pick you!" With this, Bella runs forward in to Edward's waiting arms, leaving Jacob standing there, looking kind of shocked.

"Dammit!" Charlie yells, and Sue rushes forward.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she tells him, holding the door carefully for him.

"It's cool, I guess. She chose him after all. Whatever," Jake says, looking a lot madder than he's revealing, though. Charlie glares at Bella.

"Well, what can we do? She chose wrong in the end, and it's out of our hands now, I guess," Sue says in voiceover, and the camera switches to a view of them sitting side by side on the couch.

"Well, she'll learn her lesson the hard way, I suppose, once things go really nasty," Charlie mutters foully. The camera then changes to a scene with Bella and Edward sitting entwined on the couch, talking.

"Well, I guess I could try to be nicer to them, but I kind of already am," Edward says, rubbing his chin.

"Oh please. He just needs to get over the fact that he's not the only man in the house that loves me, that's all," Bella mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Really? Would you like to make a bet on that?" he asks her, joking around.

"Any day," she says seriously, as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her gently on her lips.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know. It's short and suckyish, but whatever. I needed to post something so my document uploader wouldn't get rusty :) Hope you enjoyed, if I find I have the time I might upload a few more chapters with various POV's... maybe... ;) So yeah, hit the big button that starts with an "r", you know you want to :)**


End file.
